Don't Hold Back
by knick-knack-15
Summary: New York: Bustling with love, drama, standing ovations, backstabbing, and Honey Nut Cheerios! As Sharpay moves on in life to bigger and better things, dragging Ryan and Troy along for the ride, things get... juicy. Gotta love Troypay!
1. Chapter 1

**My newest story! I hope you like it!**

**Rated Teen- For language. Yup... that about sums it up... for now.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Honey Nut Cheerios, Canal Street, _As the World Turns_, the subway, Wall Street Journal, Stephen Scwartz, _Wicked_, New York... and I know I'm missing something... oh, yeah! HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL!**

**Summary: Living in the bustling NewYork city trying to make it is everything but easy. Especially with your twin brother and Troy Bolton as roommates and a returning Gabriella.**

White chocolate mocha dripped from my chin and on the ends of my hair onto my ginger sweater. I stood in shock, the freezing cold wrapping around me. "Oh, mygosh." I gasped out as the wool of my sweater clung to my stoamch. I dropped the venti-cup from my hands.

"I am soooo sorry." the employee grabbed a handful of napkins and began dabbing at my chest. "Oh, God, I'm probably going to lose my job." she shook her head and continued to mop up the spilled coffe.

I batted her hand away. "No, no, it's fine." I shook my head, "I'll just have to go home and change. I'll just have to walk the sixteen blocks back to Canal Street. No. Big. Deal." I smiled through gritted teeth and stalked away from the outdoor cafe.

"I'm really sorry!" the employee called after me, brushing her tired black hair away from her face and cleaning up the mess of coffee on the sidewalk.

* * *

"What are you still doing here?" I giggled. Troy had fallen asleep in a full bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, the only food he and Ryan will allow past their lips. Text books, notebooks, and broken pens cluttered the table. 

He lifted his head from the bowl, milk dripping from his nose and Cheerios falling onto the marble of the table. "Huh?" he asked, his eyes still closed. He sat back in his chair, casually looking to the watch on his arm. "What time is it?"

"You have to ask?" I rolled my eyes, peeling off my gray coat and dropping it onto the chair across from Troy.

He looked to the face of his watch with panicked eyes. "Oh, shit." he breathed. He jumped from the table, gathering his book and dumping them into the messenger bag at his feet. "I'm going to be late." he fished his car keys out of his pocket.

"I would take the subway, if I were you." I smiled, clearing his bowl from the table. "Much, much faster. Considering your situation." I grinned.

"Very funny." he sighed, wiping cereal off of his face with the back of my hand. "Nice sweater." he teased. I looked down at the wet stain and frowned. "I've got to get out of here." Troy threw his keys over his shoulder and I caught them. He darted for the door. "Subway it is!" he called before slamming the door shut.

* * *

"I missed the job interview, Ryan." I sulked, turning off _As the World Turns_. "How unlucky is that?" 

"Is that why you're home?" he weakly laughed, throwing himself onto the plush carpet of the living room in defeat. "It thought you were scared."

"Scared of _what_, Ryan?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't you get it? _I need a job!_ It's like I'm freeloading off of you and Troy." Even though it was _my _idea to move into the huge city of New York in the first place, in search of a new life.

"Well... I think I can pull a few strings..." Ryan sat up.

"_Me? _Be a _journalist? _For _Wall Street Journal? _Ha, that's pretty funny." I smiled, drawing my knees into my chest on the sunken leather couch. "There's no way I have the energy to do something like that."

"No, not journalism..." Ryan tapped his chin. "The girl in the cubicle next to mine is one lucky bitch. She's interviewing Stephen Schwartz." he vigorously nodded his head. "Stephen Schwartz as in... _Wicked _Stephen Schwartz." he smiled excitedly.

"The _composer?_" I perked up. "She _is _a lucky bitch. But what does that have to do with me?"

"Audition." a grin spread across Ryan's lips. "For a part, I mean." and before I could add my input, ryan continued with, "This'll be perfect! All we have to do is ask Mr. Schwartz for a audition, and there's no way he could say no..."

"Ryan..." I nervously laughed and shook my head.

"And then you blow him away with your singing voice..." he continued conferencing with himself.

"Ryan, I can't..."

"Then... _bam!_ You're the next Galinda! How awesome would _that _be?" he shook his head in disbelief.

"What if I don't want to?" I challenged. "What if I just want a _normal _job like a _normal _New Yorker?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Yeah right." Ryan rolled his eyes and laughed openly. "You know you want to. And as we get closer and closer to the holidays, the more money you'll need to buy presents to impress a certain blue-eyed brunnette that lives in the roomacross the upstairs hallfrom yours." he grinned.

"Shut up." I snapped. "I swear your brain is still stuck in High School Mode."

"Whatever you say Ice Queen... I mean... _Galinda!_"

**I know it just seems like a bunch of individual events, but I'll tie it together, I swear! Please Read and Review! Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the awesome reviews! To tell the truth, I thought this was going to be one of those fics that put everyone to sleep. Turns out it didn't!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Rolex, Tiffany's, debit cards, Honey Nut Cheerios, the Celtics, Galinda, Kristin Chenoweth, _The Devil Wears Prada_, _The New York Times_, _The New York Theater Experience_, or High School Musical.**

I bit my bottom lip, pressing my palms against the glass of the Tiffany's window. I hugged myself, feeling gusts of cold wind sweeping through my coat. A bling-crusted Rolex was on the other side of the window, waiting to be wrapped in one of those really delicate boxes and nestled under a Christmas tree. But it was too expensive. I could tell. But maybe I could use Ryan's debit card that I "accidentally picked up from the kitchen counter" and use it. I could pay him back...

"Can I help you with something?" the young woman standing at the door of Tiffany's to my right slid her hand over her crisp blouse. "No need to stand out in the cold. Come in! We're having a Christmas sale..." she sang. It was so tempting... Ryan wouldn't mind...

I warmly smiled and stepped into Tiffany's, heading straight for the Rolex in the window. Troy would love it. I plucked at the tag attatched to the band and opened the gold fold. "Oh, mygosh." my eyes bugged at the _four _numbers printed in the fold. "Is this on sale? Say... _ninety-nine _percent off?" I shook my head.

"Is everything alright?" the employee's tattooed eyebrows knit together in concern.

I dropped the tag in defeat and made my way to the door. Forget Ryan's debit card, that was way too much money to spend, even on Troy Bolton. "Merry Christmas!" I called over my shoulder, hearing a soft bell sound overhead. I stepped back into the cold.

Because there as no way I was going to spend 1,250 dollars on a Rolex.

* * *

"Did you hear the news?" Ryan sat back on the couch, being careful not to let milk splatter onto the leather. "Sharpay's going to be Galinda." he smiled to me in the kitchen 

"Ugh," I rolled my eyes and slammed the box of Honey Nut Cheerios downon the counter for emphasis. "I'm not! Don't listen to him, Troy." I shook my head. "I'm not cut out for a life like that. Could you imagine having to be shipped all over the US just to do a show? You guys would starve without me!"

"Excuse me? _We _do the cooking around here." Troy lifted his bowl of Cheerios from the living room. "Yes!" Troy pumped a fist in the air, turning his attention back to the Celtics on the screen. "Go ahead and be te wicked witch of the north... or whatever." Troy said mindlessly, staring at the screen of the television intently.

"Galinda's the _good _witch, FYI." I rolled my eyes, making my way into the living room. "Geez, what kind of childhood did you _have_, Bolton?" he didn't respond. "Besides, I'm too busy." I shrugged, looking to the boring basketball game.

"_You? _The only thing you're busy with is being unemployed." Ryan laughed. "Don't worry, Sharpay, I've got your back. Goodbye, Kristin Chenoweth... hello... _Sharpay!_" he spread his arms wide.

"You are seriously star-stuck." I wrinkled my nose and fell back onto the couch between Ryan and Troy. I slumped. "And I need a _life_." I sighed. "Take me out, Troy." I asked casually. "I need to get out of the loft. Just for one night." I glanced to Ryan to see a small smile on his face. "Troy?" I waved a hand in front of his face. He was too wrapped up in his basketball game.

"I tried." I whispered into Ryan's ear and shrugged.

But no one likes rejection.

* * *

"Hmmm... I could be some fashion designer-mogul thing... or whatever." I tapped the ball-point pen between my thumb and index to my chin. "How _The Devil Wears Prada _would _that _be? I'd probably just be wobbling around in these ridiculous heels, getting people coffee." I grumbled. 

"Yeah, and the chick in that movie was getting people's coffee for a reason. She wasn't just bored. In fact, she wanted to be a _journalist_." Ryan bragged across the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes and slid my _New York Times _across the surface to him. Searching for a job in the newspaper _was not _working.

"Morning..." Troy groggily scratched his stomach under the gray of his sweater. I give too much to have to live with two dirty _boys_. I didn't answer. "What's up?" he asked, noticing the kitchen fall silent.

I dipped my spoon back into my bowl, making sure not to make eye contact. I was still completely and utterly embarrased from asking him out the other night, and it was as he had memory loss or something. I stuffed a spoonful of Honey Nut Cheerios into my mouth, begging Ryan to do the same with my eyes.

"Is this one of those twin moments?" Troy crinkled his eyebrows together, taking a seat on the chair next to me.

Ryan quickly chewed and swallowed. "Speaking of which, Sharpay, I heard it through the grapevine... well... actually the really thin concrete that separates cubicles... that Mr. Schwartz is due to _The New York Theater Experience _next Wednesday. The lucky bitch's _sister _is the one interviewing him. With another magazine. This is going to change everything, Sharpay, this means that we're going to have to find a way to meet with Mr. Schwartz..."

"Then there'e a _definite _no way that I'm doing this." I shook my head. "Ryan, have you stopped and _thought this through? _You can't just barge into a magazine interview and start singing. I'm sure there's a law against it somewhere. Sorry, I think I'll stick to _The New York Times _classifieds."

"Oh, man, time flies when you're arguin with your twin." Troy laughed to the face of his watch. "I've got to go. College courses wait for no one."As soon as the front door slammed behind him, I realized thatI had actually gone an entire morning without speaking to Troy Bolton.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for all of your friendly reviews! Really, truly, I thought that no one would like this fic and that everyone would rather bash it than appreciate it. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer- I no ownBloomingdales, _Silver Bells_, Ford's Modeling Agency**

"Hey! Watch out!" I wisked onto the street, grabbing the young lady's wrist. She had been standing in the middle of the crosswalk, a speeding biker coming in her direction. I pulled her to the next sidewalk as the bike stopped. "We're walking here!" I shook my head, letting go of the woman's wrist. The biker took off without another word.

I continued down the sidewalk in search of Bloomingdales, still looking for the perfect present for Troy. "Excuse me!" I heard a shout behind me. It was that woman. "Excuse me, I don't mean to bother you but..." I turned to her.

It was the first time I had gotten a good look at her face. Familiar walnut brown eyes and a shy, sweet smile... "And I know I'm going to sound like a complete idiot asking you this, but..."

Long black curls and an intimidating confidence... "Are you... did you..." she shook her head. "I'm sorry," she smiled. "I'm going crazy. Sorry to have wasted your time." she began to turn away.

"No!" I outstretched an arm. "Just finish your question... Gabriella." I smiled.

* * *

"Oh, no way." Ryan shook his head, dropping the jacket in his hands to the floor. I turned down the blaring 'Silver Bells'. "What are you doing here?" my brother smiled brightly, coming into the living room. 

"Guys, could you keep it down?" a thunderous shout came from the canopy. Troy's voice boomed through the loft.He suddenly appeared at the overlook, a pencil perched behind his ear and a hilighter between his teeth."I'm trying to..." his hands gripped the black railing that looked over the entire loft.

"Hey, you're home!" I smiled, craning my neck from the living room to see him. He didn't respond. His stunned gaze was still on Gabriella. I looked to her to see that she was returning the same look.

"Gabriella?" he was finally able to squeeze out.

"Hi, Troy." she gave him an incredulous look.

"You're... here. What are you doing here?" he began down the spiral staircase. "It's been so long."

Sitting on the couch, in the middle of it all, I felt really out of place. Like I shouldn't have been watching them in the first place. But by the way Gabriella was rising from her seat to greet Troy, and the way Troy was making his way towards her, I couldn't tear away. He finally wrapped her in a hug, and I diverted my eyes to Ryan.

"So how long are you staying?" I asked when Troy and Gabriella finally pulled away from each other.

Gabriella shrugged. "I came to Manhattan two Christmases ago in search for _the perfect _present. The next thing I knew, I had an internship." she laughed. "It really took me by surprise when they gave me a call last month to move down here."

"An internship? Where?" Troy looked genuinely interested.

"Don't laugh... okay? Ford's Modeling Agency." she rolled her eyes.

"_You? _Want to _model?_" I raised my eyebrows in disbelief.

"What? No! I want to be an _agent _for models. But you have to start at the bottom of the ladder. They asked me to move down here to get some super-skinny blonde's coffee." she inwardly smiled.

I glanced at Ryan, biting my lip to keep back my laughter. He was thinking the same thought. "That's... interesting." I nodded.

"Where are you staying?" Troy asked, taking a seat next to me on the sofa. My stomach dropped feeling him so close to me. I was so caught up in the fact that Troy Bolton was sitting next to me, that I almost missed Gabriella saying that she was staying with her boyfriend all the way in Queens.

"Ooohh... _boyfriend!_ Dish!" Ryan laughed.

I glanced to Troy to see his face fall slightly.

**She's baaaaack... Anyways, sorry it's been, like, a WEEK. Just got back from vacation, and I couldn't get ANY Internet connection. Doesn't that SUCK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Is anyone else out there as bored as I am? I officially hate summer vacation. Anywayz, thanks for the two delicious reviews!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Honey Nut Cheerios, Buzz, Hooters, _Wicked_, Kristin Chenoweth, Megan Hilty, Joe Mantello**

That evening was quiet. Except for the clinking of spoons to a bowl, the rustling of falling Honey Nut Cheerios, and the faint cheer coming from the basketball game in the next room. My eyes shifted from Ryan who was writing notes for his latest story on the back of the cereal box, to Troy, his nose buried in a text book. But I have a strong feeling he wasn't reading, only worrying about Gabriella and how she had to say goodbye. And I was still thinking of the perfect Christmas present.

I cleared my throat in a loud, _somebody-better-say-something_ kind of way and watched as Troy pulled his face out of his book to look at me. "What?" he asked. Ryan continued scribbling over Buzz's smiling face. I coughed even louder in hope of getting my brother's attention. "So what do want for Christmas?" I turned to Troy as Ryan continued to tune me out.

Troy rolled his eyes. "Awaitress from Hooters." he said sarcasticly. "Not now, Sharpay, I've got a major exam tomorrow. I really need the study time." he pulled a hilighter out of his pocket and went back to studying.

I pushed my bowl to the side and replied with, "I can't afford some skank from Hooters!" I whined. "Go for something in my budget, Troy."

"A toaster." he said flatly, never looking up from his book.

"Speaking of budgets..." Ryan finally looked up from the back of the box. "Rent's due next week." he smiled to me and tilted his head to the side. "So how are the job offers coming along?" he grinned, waiting for my grim answer.

"Not good." I shook my head. " But I'm working on it. Either I'm not qualified for the openings, or I'm waaaaaay to attractive to have co-workers." I playfully flipped my blonde hair over my shoulder.

"I'd go with A, Sharpay." Ryan laughed. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Mr. Schwartz comes in tomorrow... I'm sure we can get something together by then, don't you?"

"No." I snapped. "Face it, Ryan, there is no way I'm going to swipe someone's job away."

"You wouldn't swipe it," Ryan explain. "You would gently take it out of their hands." he shrugged.

* * *

"I give up!" I shouted and slammed the door shut behind me. I tilted my head back to the 18-foot ceiling and shouted again, "I. Give. _Up!_" Finding the perfect present for Troy was consuming all of my time. What do you get for the guy you've been crushing on for ages?

"Sharpay? Is that you?" I heard Ryan in the living room. "Get in here, quick!"

I trudged miserably to the room, leaning against the doorframe Ryan was sitting comfortably on the leather couch with an unfamiliar man, and on the television was an old tape of Ryan and I performing "Bop to the Top" for the callbacks to Twinkle Towne.

"What's going on?" I asked just as the tape reached the chorus. A swell of jealousy came remembering how Troy and Gabriella had whipped our butts for the lead. But that was a long time ago.

"Your dress is just sensational." The man sitting next to Ryan on the couch clasped his hands together. My eyes widened in caution. "Oh, sorry, I forgot to introduce myself." he jumped up and took my hand. "Stephen Scwartz, composer and lyricist to _Wicked_. You must be Sharpay."

I jumped back from him. "No. Way." I can't believe Ryan went behind my back like that!

"You have a raw talent." he nodded. "And I hear you've never been on a Broadway stage before! I find that very surprising." he smiled pleasantly and looked back to the screen just as I had said "_Suave_" and skimmed my hands down my blue glittery dress. "Who are you wearing?" Mr. Scwartz asked me.

I was so choked up, I couldn't tell him that it was specially made for me... by my _mother! _"I... I... uh..." I had most definitely blown it.

"So... you want to be Galinda." he smirked. "You're just in time, too."

"Excuse me?" my eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Kristin Chenoweth's reign is coming to a close. We have Megan Hilty lined up... but if you really want a shot at this..."

"Trust me, she does." Ryan nodded vigorously.

"I'll get in touch with Joe Mantello, our director. But I think he'll love you, personally." he snatched the tape out of the VCR. "Thanks for the auditionee, Mr. Evans." Mr. Schwartz made his way to the door. "I'll be in touch."

* * *

"Do you want to tell him? Or should I?" Ryan asked, standing in front of Troy and me on the couch, pulling his polo over his head. "About the _Wicked _audition, I mean."

"Where are you headed?" I asked, changing the subject.

"This was part of the deal. The only way the lucky bitch's sister would let me _near _Stephen was if I took her on a date." he rolled his eyes as he tried balancing on one foot to tie his other shoe. "She'd better not be ugly."

"Guess it's just you and me tonight." Troy sighed, throwing an arm around my shoulder and reclining in his chair.

Ryan wasn't out of the house for twenty minutes before a thunderous knock came at our door. It was Gabriella, and she wasn't wearing waterproof mascara. "Can I come in?" she sniffled, crossing her arms over her chest. She let out another sob.

**Hooray! Sharpay may actually get a job! And what's Gabriella's deal? PLEASE read and review and you'll find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for all of the juicy reviews! I like it when you _tell me what you think!_**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Motel 6, Four Seasons, _Wicked_, Stehpen Schwartz, Honey Nut Cheerios,**

"What are we going to do?" Troy nervously ran his hand through his hair. "I mean... which room is she going to sleep in..."

"_What?_" I cocked an eyebrow. I stood on my tip-toes and looked over Troy's shoulder to see Gabriella hunched over on the couch, suppressing loud sobs that otherwise would have echoed through the loft. "You want her to stay _here?_"

"Her boyfriend just dumped her and kicked her out!" Troy's eyes widened. "Where else is she going to stay? In a Motel 6?" What a bad excuse. We both knew that the only reason he wanted Gabriella to stay was because he still liked her. So why not rattle the competition?

"Well..." I nervously rubbed my arm. "Maybe a Four Seasons..."

"Sharpay, I can't believe you!" Troy hissed. "She's known us since high school, and you don't want her to stay with us? It's simple. Ryan and I will pitch in and buy her a twin bed, stick it in your room..."

"No way! There's no way I'm sharing a room with her." I shook my head. I knew I was being selfish, but it was _my _room! "Do you know how much room she'll take up? Try inviting her over for _one night _and watch how much makeup she brings, Troy." I challenged him.

"Technically, that warehouse upstairs that you call a bedroom isn't even _yours_." Why does everyone throw the 'you don't pay rent, so it's not yours' deal in my face? "There's plenty of room, Sharpay." Troy pointed out.

"Fine then." I snapped. "If I have to share a room with her, then you have to promise to never bother me about not having a job, ever again." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"It's a deal." He replied quickly and took me by the arm. Gabriella looked up. I gave an emotionless smile.

"I'll show you to your room."

* * *

I slowly and silently closed the door to my room. I turned to see Troy leaning against the hallway wall. "That was a nice thing you did, Sharpay." he smiled. The only reason he was happy was because he had gotten his way. 

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my circus striped pajamas. "Don't think that your dazzling smile's going to fix everything this time, Bolton." I sarcastically smirked and padded past him to the spiral staircase.

"But it always does." he shrugged. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To the couch. It's not like I've got anywhere else to sleep." I scowled.

"I... I'll join you..." he answered.

* * *

Suddenly, wearing circus striped pajamas and mismatched blue striped socks seemed so juvenile. I wished I had worn something better. "This is the best song." I dipped my hand into the popcorn bowl between Troy and I, never tearing my eyes away from my bootlegged DVD of _Wicked_.

"Wait... so that's who you want to be?" Troy pointed to the perky blonde squealing after being scared my her roommate. "She seems a little... fake."

"There's a good chance that I _will never _get a call back from Mr. Schwartz. He likes the dress I wore for 'Bop to the Top' better than he likes me." I explained. "Galinda's supposed to be the sweet popular girl."

"You don't know that he doesn't like you." Troy shrugged.

"You should have seen him. 'Your dress is so sensational! Who are you wearing? Personally, I'll think he'll _love _you." I rolled my eyes. "And I barely said a word, I was so choked up. Trust me Troy, I blew it."

"You never know, Sharpay. You never know."

* * *

The morning sun practically scorched my eyelids. But you should never let the sun trick you, it was still below zero outdoors.I snapped open my eyes to feel the pulsing of Troy's heartbeat against my ear. My hand was resting on his stomach, and both of his arms were wrapped around me. I hoped he hadn't drooled in my hair, but there was nothing in the world that could get me to sit up and check. I shut my eyes again, savoring the moment.

"Mooooorning!" a sing-songy voice echoed through the loft. Gabriella was leaning over the overlook. Even though our backs were to her, I could still tell. I suddenly felt Troy slowly beginning to sit up. He inhaled deeply. Gabriella was already at the bottom of the staircase and into the living room. "What's going on?" I squeezed my eyes shut tighter.

"We watched _Wicked _last night." Troy explained. "I guess we fell asleep. Is Ryan home?" he didn't dare move and disturb the sleep of the Ice Queen.

"I don't know." Gabriella said simply. "So what's for breakfast around here?"

Simple. Honey Nut Cheerios. Gabriella's going to be in for a big shock when she sees that our fridge is only stocked with milk, and that boxes of Honey Nut Cheerios fill every kitchen cabinet. I finally fluttered open my eyes and slowly sat up. I rubbed my eyes for effect. "Has anyone seen Ryan?" I yawned and quickly brought my hand to the top of my head. No drool.

"_There _you are!" Ryan started down the stair case. "Your room was empty."

"Where have you been?" Troy asked, getting up from the couch.

"We came back here at one in the morning." Ryan checked his watch.

"_We?_" Troy cocked an eyebrow in mischeif. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Ryan grinned and whispered loud enough for us to hear, "It means she's upstairs, putting on her clothes from last night." Troy and Ryan exchanged high-fives, as if he had scored the winning goal. Well, technically, he _did _score...

"Ew." I grimaced and rolled her eyes. "She's not a trophy, you know." I made my way to the kitchen. "I'm sure she wants to be treated like a normal human being, not some toy." Everyone followed, and Ryan even laughed.

A electronic rendition of 'Jingle Bells' rang from Ryan's back pocket. After answering it, he slowly turned his cell phone towards me. "It's Joe Mantello!" he whispered excitedly. My heartbeat picked up, and the room began to spin. No way.

I shakily brought the phone to my ear. "H-hello?"

"Ms. Evans?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Joe Mantello, director of _Wicked_. Now, the strangest thing happened yesterday. My composer asks to meet with me, and he shows me a video of you performing. And you know what? It was brilliant."

"You... you really liked it? I mean... it was in high school and..." My voice became higher-pitched and my hand trembled.

"Liked it? That doesn't even begin to cover it. Our creative team is in Chicago right now, and we were wondering if you wanted to fly in. We want to see what you've truly got."

I squealed and dropped the phone to the tiled ground. "Oh, mygosh! He just asked me to..."

"Sharpay!" Ryan scooped his phone off of the ground and pressed it back to my ear.

"Right, sorry." I blushed. "Of course! Of course I'll fly in! I mean, just give me the details..."

**Wahoo! Sharpay is on her way! Hey, that rhymed! Well anywayz, its 1 in the morning EXACTLY. Please, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I really don't know what to say. I'm in a downsort of mood. Which I shouldn't be, but I'm exrta-sensitive to things people say. Moving on.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Macy's, Seventh Avenue, the Canal Street Malt House**

"So, what's the deal with you and Troy?" I was barely listening to what Gabriella was saying to me. I was going through my mental list of stores to check out for Troy, and last minute things I needed to pack for Chicago. "Sharpay?" she chased after me as I crossed onto Seventh "Fashion" Avenue.

"I'm sorry... _what?_" I didn't wait for an answer. "Gabriella, I'm in a huge hurry. They called me in for _tomorrow!_ There is not one thing in my closet that is _Wicked _worthy, and I still haven't found a present for Troy! I mean... the guys." I covered my mistake and screeched to a hault in front of Macy's. Why was New York filled with only women's stores?

"You know, you shoudn't let a simple Christmas present bother you. I mean, what if you're not even back in time for Christmas?" She trailed behind as I stopped in the middle of the store. I had never thought about that. I shook the thought away and ignored all of the assistants asking if I needed help with anything. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you. Looks like you and Troy have something special."

I smiled inwardly and let her believe that. "You could say that..." I lied, sifting through a rack of clothes. "White. I need something white..." I quickly changed to subject and pulled a chasmere sweater off of the rack. "So what happened last night?" I asked casually. "You were suddenly on our doorstep..."

"I _thought _he really loved me. I mean, he was the first guy I ever lived with. And one day I came home from the internship, and all of my bags were packed and were sitting outside of the door. He wouldn't even let me back in to get my car keys." She said breezily. I felt angry with myself that I had almost kicked her out too. "And it was a miracle that you guys actually let me crash with you. I promise I'll pay my own way. How much is rent?"

Honestly, I had no clue. But that was all going to change. Hopefully. I stayed silent and plucked another sweater off of a rack. "You really must be distracted." Gabriella winced. "I would too, if I was suddenly being asked to be a Broadway star!" she dramatically extended her arms to the air. "But what I don't get is why you have to fly into Chicago. Isn't Broadway like, only twenty minutes from here?"

Good point.

* * *

Goodbyes the next day were difficult. 

"Can you believe this may be the last time we see you as normal Sharpay?" Ryan shouted from the overlook. He threw one of my suitcases over the railing and Troy caught it below in his arms. "Oh, God, we're gonna be rich!" A duffel bag came next. Troy tossed it into the heap of luggage behind him.

"All I want to do is pay my own way." I shrugged and swung open the front door. A honking taxi was waiting in the parking lot. "It's here!" I shouted an dbegan rolling suitcases to the front door. But maybe Ryan was right. If this worked out, there was no way I was going to be free-loading, credit-card-stealing, Troy-Bolton-flirting, _normal _Sharpay ever again.

The trunk to the cab slammed shut. "Guess this is goodbye." Ryan shrugged, wrapping me in a hug. Doesn't goodbye mean that you'll never see the person ever again?

"It's not _goodbye,_ it's... see you later." I corrected him as Gabriella hugged me next. I looked over Gabriella's shoulder to see Troy standing in the doorframe, reluctant to come outside. I waved to him, but he just ducked back into the loft.

As I entered the cab and slammed the door shut and the taxi pulled away from the Canal Street Malt House, a little part of me imagined myself turning to the back window to see Troy chasing after the car. But he wasn't.

What Chicago holds for me? I have absolutely no idea.

**Sorry, for such a short chapter, but reviews are really, really appreciated! I mean, don't you feel sorry for me? LOLZ.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gosh, I ALWAYS say "Thanks for the reviews!" so why waste the space? How about... "Thanks for all of the constructive critisism! But it's a shame I can't spell 'critisism' correctly!"**

**Disclaimer- I don't own _Wicked_, The Ford's Center of Performing Arts, Joe Mantello, Carol de Giere, The Oriental Theater, Megan Hilty and Kristin Chenoweth (I only own their personalities), Joel Grey**

I flipped open my cell phone, hoping to find any trace of Troy Bolton that I could. After afivehour flight and an hour's wait in Illinois' national airport, I finally got to sit down in the town car that had been waiting for me. In aspan ofsix hours my thoughts jerked to Troy Bolton a total of... one _million _times. I found one text message, letting my hopes soar. But it was only Ryan.

_Good luck! And thank ME 1st when u become famous!_

I suddenly missed home. And I grew with such fear of being rejected, that I almost unbuckled my seatbelt and demanded that the black town car should be turned around and take me back to the airport. But I _needed _to do this, not as much as I wanted to. All of the times I had told Ryan to quit the Broadway crap, I loved him more and more for never stopping. And because of him, I was actually on my way to meet with _Wicked's _creative team and starring actresses. It was still so surreal.

_I just might blow it. Specially if I throw up._

I winced at the sight of the message that I had sent back to my brother. The more I thought about it, the more I came to realize that it was true. And the more I came to realize that it was true, the tighter the knot in my stomach twisted. I wished Troy was there to make me laugh, because the second Ryan replied back, the town car keys were being pulled out of the ignition, a door was being swung open, and a hand was being extended into the car for me to take.

_Wish me luck. In front of the center..._

The Ford's Center of Performing Arts looked a lotbigger than I had imagined it to be on the outside. But the two looming _Wicked _billboards plastered outside had me hooked. I quickly went over the pointers Joe Mantello had once given in an interview to webmaster, Carol de Giere: _The biggest mistake people make while auditioning is not being relaxed..._

But I was far from relaxed. I didn't even know what I was supposed to do! All I knew was that I was supposed to come to Chicago and meet up with the creative team. But another one of Mr. Mantello's pointers popped into my head: _Don't take it personally. Come in, say hello, do your thing, walk out, and whatever happens, happens_. It's a shame he wasn't speaking to me directly.

A creak, and the loud _bang _of the looming double doors grabbed the attention of the people lounging on the expanded stage of the Oriental Theater. A sudden explosion of laughter came from the two young women reading over a newspaper on stage. The town car chauffer next to me cleared his throat before calling out, "Excuse me, ladies? We were looking for Mr. Mantello. I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but..."

Someone suddenly rose from the front row of velvet seats. The room was so dim, and the lights on the stage shined so bright that I could only see the outline of the standing figure. "That's me." he said. "Are you Sharpay?"

_The biggest mistake people make while auditioning is not being relaxed... don't take it personally... _I choked up again and dumbly nodded my head. "Y-yeah." I stuttered. I suddenly felt like a freshman, trying out for a high school musical for the first time. It killed me. My chauffer bowed out, and I suddenly felt lonlier than before. I took a few more steps down the steep carpeted stairs to the stage.

But things took a turn for the better as the two blondes on stage suddenly came to life. One was waving her arms uncontrollably and the other was shouting her hellos. "We saw your tape!" She blared. "Where have you been hiding?" As I came closer, their faces became more familiar. _The _Kristin Chenoweth and _the _Megan Hilty were standing only a few yards away, telling _me _that I had talent. Wait until Ryan heard this one.

I've always had one picture of how all directors should look: A little stocky, glasses, and maybe the occasional beard, but Joe Mantello was quite the opposite. "We've been waiting." he extended a tanned arm.

"This is going to be _so _fun!" Megan slid off of the stage and headed in our direction. I looked down at my skirt and noticed how over-dressed I was. Megan Hilty and Kristin Chenoweth were clad in matching velvet sweatsuits, and I suddenly felt left out again. Until Megan wrapped me in a hug, bouncing on her toes in the process.

It was the ultimate welcome.

* * *

"Hey, Sharpay, check this out." Megan fanned a newspaper in front of my face as I settled into her dressing room. Kristin hung over me, reading over my shoulder. I had been there for only an hour, and I was already being treated as if we were all sisters. Well, we _did _look alike... 

"Hey," Kristin pointed out. "Isn't that..."

"Joel Grey. The Wizard from like, 2004. Where'd you _get _this article?" I took it from her hands delicately as the sacred piece of history it really was. I looked to the picture of a small man with bushy white eyebrows and smiled.

"You really know your _Wicked_." Megan flipped the pink feather boa that was hanging from her coat hanger around her neck. In a matter of sixty minutes, I had come to the conclusion that Megan was the more outgoing, perky, positive one, all qualities of the one and only Glinda."And it's sorta freaking me out." She gave her wide, intimidating smile.

"You've most definitely passed the first part of Joe's 'audition'." Kristin was more contained and serious. "Getting along with _us_. Which is sort of difficult. Megan scared off all of the other auditionees with her bubbly-ness."

I was so wrapped up in the article in my hands and the playful argument going on over my head, that I almost missed my phone vibrating against my hip. In one swift movement, I brought my phone to my ear, immediatly hearing Ryan speak in a hushed, yet urgent tone.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" He asked. I wished he would just get to the point. He sounded so bewildered.

I glanced up to Kristin and Megan, noticing that they had fallen silent. By the look on my face, they knew that it was something really bad, or really, _really _juciy. Simultaneously, they leaned into me, hoping to hear part of our conversation. "No, go ahead." I answered.

Ryan's voice fell even lower. "Troy..." I perked at the name.

"Yessss..." my voice quivered with excitement.

"Troy and Gabriella... they're..." I could imagine him squirming in his chair with uncomfort. "They're in his room, Sharpay."

That could mean anything. I didn't want any piece of news to bring me down while on my trip to Chicago. Besides, Troy hadn't said goodbye, and he didn't even have the courage to call me, so why cry over him? "And the door's locked."

One gasp came from both girls on either side of me. They didn't even know who Troy or Gabriella _were! _It was like they were tuning into a soap opera they had never seen before, and it was becoming awfully annoying. "I'm sorry, Sharpay, I'm really sorry..." Ryan started.

I suddeny felt split down the middle. One part of me was reassuring me that it was _nothing_. Maybe she was helping him with studying or something and her thumb accidentally pressed down on the lock. But another part of me was poking at me, telling me that some not-so-innocent things were going on on the other side of the door. I truly didn't know which side of the story to believe.

But I couldn't let a personal problem get in the way of what I had come to do. "Look, Ryan," I carelessy looked down at my fingernails, hoping I would look calm to Megan and Kristin, while on the inside, I was just a jumble of nerves, "I've got to go. Joe's calling us into another meeting." I lied. I didn't wait for a reply before snapping my phone shut and turning it off.

"Gee, I'm really sorry, Sharpay." Megan gave me a sad smile. "He must've been pretty special..."

"He wasn't even mine to begin with." I explained. "So why cry over milk that never spilled?"

**Puh-leeze, READ AND REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own Megan Hilty and Kristin Chenoweth, Joe Mantello and his creative team, _Popular_, Honey Nut Cheerios, Glinda, and High School Musical.**

I nervously rubbed my hands together and bounced on my toes as I stood backstage. The dim lights of the stage seeped through the heavy red curtain and splayed out onto my pink sweater. I wished that I had changed. I looked so unprofessional in jeans, and it was burning hot backstage. I could hear the squeaks of people getting comfortable in their velvet seats, and that made me all the more nervous. "You can _do _this, Sharpay." Megan squeezed both of my shoulders. "What's the biggest crowd you've performed for?" she asked. I knew she was trying to help, but the way she asked her question indicated that there were going to be a lot of people watching me audition. I took in a sharp breath. Megan giggled. "Relax," she said. "I was only kidding. The most you'll be auditioning for is like, ten or twelve." she shrugged.

"Thousand." Kristin added. When Megan felt me tense up again, she dug her fist into my shoulder. Kristin laughed too. "We're only trying to get you to laugh, Sharpay." she explained. "Just _relax_." she added quietly. "Joe is already in love with you. If he doesn't like you..." I drooped at the sentence. There was still a possibility that I wouldn't get the part? "... then we'll have him and the rest of his creative team fired." That actually calmed me down.

"Are we ready?" I could hear Mr. Mantello let out a raspy shout from his front row seat. Megan squeezed my shoulder one last time, and I immediately wanted to back out. I silently shook my head vigorously and gave her panicked eyes. She giggled one last time before pushing me forward. I stumbled into the open. The lights were dim enough to see people's silhouettes, but not enough to see the expressions on their faces. _This _was true silence. I clasped my hands together and hoped for the akward moment to pass. What was I supposed to do? I had nothing planned!

But suddenly the soothing notes of the piano filled in the silent spaces. The tune was so familiar... "Are you going to sing?" I heard someone ask over the music. The medium-paced tune began to pick up, forming the all too familiar song, _Popular_. I found my lips moving right along with the notes, right where I was supposed to pick up.

_I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts..._

I glanced backstage to see Magan bouncing excitedly as I continued to song. I couldn't believe that the words were actually falling from my mouth. After so many years of barely being on stage, I was finally striking back. I wished Ryan and Troy were there. _Especially _Troy. That competitive edge was kicked back into me, and the only word that could explain that moment was... _sensational_. The song was coming to a close...

_And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely..._

This was it... I was bringing it home. I was seeing everything through my high school eyes, where the second my lips closed, people were on their feet, throwing flowers to the stage. Ryan stepping back for me to accept my applause. The overly proud smile on Ms. Darbus' face... it was all slowly making its way back into me. And I felt unstoppable. Now all I needed was a cheering audience, and that part was _mine_.

_...popular as me!_

I held the last note, hoping to see waving arms from the audience and hear a thundering applause. But the ending was met with silence, and only a few whispers. I froze, coming back down to earth, noticing that I had dramatically thrown my arms into the air. How embarrasing, especially if they think you're terrible.

This had to be a joke. I recalled getting a phone call from a certain composer who told me that a certain director would love me, then being invited by a certain director to fly six hours out to do an audition for a certain broadway sensation... and this was the outcome? The silhouettes in the audience sat still, no words being projected in my diretion. I felt like shit. I looked to the wings of the stage again, hoping for a thumbs up, anything to brighten the dark situation, but even Megan and Kristen looked confused.

"That will be all, thank you." I heard from the little crowd. The lights on the stage dimmed even more, so no one could see me shuffling across the glossy black floors and back into the wings. Megan met me with opened arms. It was _that bad?_ All of those years of being on stage. The glory. The competition. Being out of work could take away from my greatness _that much?_

I was ready to go home.

* * *

"I want to come home, Ryan." I fell back onto the leather couch in Megan's dressing room. "I really, really want to come home." I willed my bottom lip not to quiver as I explained my mortifying audition to my brother. "And it was _silent_, Ryan. Total silence." I could feel my voice becoming shaky and my throat stung from swallowing back tears. This all sucked. _So much_. All I wanted was that feeling of being a star again. To be back under the stage lights again. 

"This is all my fault, Sharpay." Ryan assured me. The last thing I wanted him to do was to take the blame for my big mistake. I had become starry-eyed and filled with dreams, and I let it all get to me. If it was anyone's fault, it was _mine_. "I should have never pushed the audition on you." I could hear the disappointment in his voice. But I coudn't blame him, all he had wanted was to see his sister succeed in something she was really good at. "Oh... Troy's home." he whispered. I immediately sat up and wiped the tears that had slipped down my cheeks with the back of my hand. Even though he couldn't see me, it was still important that I _looked _confident. After all, it sounded like he was having a grand time with Gabriella. I bet she was even feeding them _normal _food, instead of our usual Honey Nut Cheerios. That made the longing for my home grow stronger.

"Hey, Sharpay." It had been _so _long since I had heard his warm, familiar voice, that I almost lost it. I stared to myself in Megan's mirror as I prepared myself to speak. "Sharpay?" he asked again. I cleared my throat, as if I was going to say something important.

"H-Hey, Troy." I croaked out. I rolled my eyes at myself as my face grew red. He had said two words, and I was already making a fool of myself. "How are things back home?" I pressed my cell phone tight against my ear and nervously picked at my manicure. He had said two words, and I was already being fidgety.

"Boooo-ring." he groaned, obviously leaving out the fact that he actually slept a few yards away from his beautiful Latino lover. How was _that _boring? "You seriously need to come home, Sharpay." he pointed it out so casually, I hoped that deep down he was begging me. "So how did the auditions go?" he asked with genuine interest.

"I sucked big time." I explained, mentally kicking myself. Maybe I had been too dramatic... was I off-key?... maybe I just wasn't... _Glinda _enough for them. "And I am more than ready to get out of this place, and never have to think about this anymore." _Only about you_. But of course, I didn't say that to him.

"So... do you know if you're coming home for Christmas? Only six days away, you know." Troy reminded me. The holiday had completely slipped my mind, and I still hadn't found him a gift! I felt my stomach twist nervously as I began brewing up a lie...

"Sharpay! Let us in!" I heard a faint shout on the other side of the dressing room door. "Forget what Joe said, I think you were great!" At that point, I didn't care what Megan had to say. It wasn't _her _decision on who got the part. I tuned back into Troy.

"I'm confident to say that I _will _be back for Christmas, Troy." I smiled inwardly when I heard him breathe a sigh of relief. I guess I was wanted. Gabriella _who?_

"Good," he started. "Because there's something I really need to tell you..." I was suddenly interrupted by a fist pounding against the dressing room door. The gold knob was being jiggled furiously.

"Sharpay... open up!" Kristen joined in. Then there was sudden silence. The door flew open, and Megan and Kristen tumbled to the floor. "Finally." Kristin sighed, dusting off her sweats. I put a finger to my lips and turned back to my conversation with Troy.

"Okay, what were you... Troy?" I asked into the phone. All I heard was the dial tone that sounded like a harsh laugh, saying 'you lost him... _again_.'

**You wanna know something? That took THREE DAYS to write! And it was pretty slow! So anywayz, I promise to pick things up in the...ew! ew! gthere'-s an ant! I can't type! gross! i gotta go!11**


	9. HELP ME OUT!

**I hate to say it, but I'M RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS! I mean, I know EXACTLY where and how I'm going to end this, but what to do in between? If you have this friggin' brilliant idea, PLEASE send it to me, and I guarantee you will get all the praise you DESERVE.**

**Disclaimer- HELP ME!**

**PLEASE help!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all of the cool help, but if you still have ideas, don't hesitate to send them! I think I'm just going to fill this chapter up with a flashback or something... maybe show how they got the idea of moving to NY in the first place...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own The Wall Street Journal, Duke University, the Food Network, Manhattan, NYU, the Canal Street Malt House, Birkenstocks and High School Musical**

_Principal Matsui shook my right hand, and turned my golden tassle to the left side of me cap. Words could not explain how proudI was. And when I felt the light touch of my diploma in my palm, I felt like breaking into song right there in front of everyone. Principal Matsui wrinkled his eyebrows in confusion as I continued shaking his hand, beaming up at him. I had done it. I had actually graduated. I made my way down the other side of the stage, making my way towards Troy. "I cannot believe I made it this far." I said to nobody in particular. I looked down to the diploma I gripped in my hand once more. I looked up in time to see Ryan making his way down the stage right after me._

_Yes, I had made it that far, but I came to realize that I had no where to go from there. Ryan had gotten a job in New York City writing for the Wall Street Journal, I assumed Gabriella had gotten some scholarship along with Taylor to some scientific school, I knew for sure that Chad was on his way to Duke University, and Zeke had said something about getting an internship with the Food Network. Troy had said something about a university..._

_"Congratulations!" I hadn't even realized that Troy had wrapped me in a hug. It wasn't until the day of my graduation that I figured out that I had no future plans? There was no way that I could rely on fate this time, and hope that with a small prayer, a big opportunity would fall into my hands. I had screwed up. I looked down to my diploma again. All of that hard work. For what, a tiny celebration where I throw my hat into the air?_

_"Congratulations, Class of 2008!" Principal Matsui announced. Everything was happening so quickly. I felt nauseous as the fact that everyone surrounding me was moving on plagued on me once again. And suddenly, dark blue caps were spilling from the clear blue sky above us. By that time, Troy had let go of me and had joined the celebration. I thought back to my four years of high school. Where had I made a wrong turn? I was an honor student... president of the drama club... I had even lost my bitchy attitude! Now that was an achievement._

_"Is everything alright?" Troy pressed his lips to my ear in the midst of all of the mayhem. I felt so numb, I couldn't even feel excited about the fact that Troy was touching me."You're being really quiet." I looked up to him as if I was seeing him for the first time. I suddenly felt jealous that he was moving on, to bigger and better things than high school. Not only jealous, but lonely. "Sharpay?" he asked again as students flooded from the risers and into the crowd to greet family members. I wondered why he couldn't just leave me too. He knew he had places to be._

* * *

_It was hard sitting by the pool.Usually, I would be worrying about homework I hadn't completed or scheduling to tutor another student. But it was summer vacation, and the only thing I had on my plate was my future and the warm summer sun. __It was mandatory that I evacuated from the house, as Ryan was filling the place with a really tense, nervous atmosphere while he searched for a place to stay in Manhattan._

_"What's up with your brother?" I heard Troy's voice behind me. He strolled across the stretch of pavement from the patio to my pool chair. "There are clothes and real estate magazines everywhere." I didn't respond. I only took myself to the thought that there was a possibility that I would be sitting out here everyday for the rest of my life if I didn't come up with a plan. "So what happened yesterday? You left in such a hurry, you didn't get to hear my announcement." He nudged me to the edge of the pool chair and took over._

_"Hey!" I shouted, almost tumbling out of the chair. "What announcement?" I asked with genuine interest. Great. Another achievement by Troy Bolton. I wasn't even ready to face the fact that by August, he wouldn't be around any longer. _

_"I chose a university." he shrugged, as if it was no big deal. But it was a huge deal, especailly if you're not going to a university. "NYU." he finished. Not only would I not see Troy anymore, but he would be in the same general area as my brother. No fair."What about you?" he finally asked. "What career path is Sharpay Evans taking?" I rolled off of the chair, avoiding his question. How are you supposed to tell someone that you have no career path? I dove into the pool, and got lost in the flow. And for once, I was happy to be in over my head._

* * *

_"The Canal Street Malt House has an opening." Ryan slapped the open magazine onto the kitchen table. I was silent. Why was he telling me about this? It was almost as if I was being held prisoner in Albequerque. "Three bedrooms, two bathrooms." he grinned. I shrugged. So what? I didn't care that he was going to have a fancy loft, I didn't care that he was going to have two bathrooms..._

_Unless..._

_"Ryan..." my heartbeat picked up. "Are you... asking me to move in with you or something?" I was touched. I was getting out of this place!_

_"Think about it, Sharpay." Ryan smiled down at me. "There are billions of job opportunities in the city. Mom and Dad will have the place to themselves like they've always wanted, and we'll be out on our own! Who knows? What if you get discovered or something? Become some big Broadway star?" I laughed._

_"Just don't get your hopes up, Ryan." I shook my head._

* * *

_"No way! What are you doing here?" I asked. I hadn't even noticed the open space of the loft, and Troy was already distracting me. "I thought it was just me and Ryan." I shrugged. It wasn't like it was a bad thing Troy was living with us. In fact, things got a lot better._

_"He told me you guys had an extra room." he shrugged. "And NYU is just a subway ride away." he smiled pleasantly to me just as Ryan dropped all of my bags in the doorway, He let out an exhausted sigh before standing up straight._

_"You're here already?" he didn't wait for an answer before dramatically falling to the cold floors. I turned back to Troy._

_"Have you picked out a bedroom?" I saidslyly, inching towards the spiral staircase that led do a narrow hallway. He knit his brows together and shook his head. "Good! First one up the stairs gets the biggest room!" the words tumbled out of my mouth as I broke into a sprint, climbing up the stairs as fast as my slippery Birkenstocks would take me. Soon enough, Troy was behind me and had his arms wrapped around my waist, carrying me back down the stairs. "Cheater!" I screeched when he tossed me to the last stair like a piece of luggage and took off._

_But it didn't matter. I was finally wiping off my slate, hopefully starting something new. Fate had thrown me something better than a life plan. It threw me the support of my brother. And maybe the support of a potential crush..._

**Hey! That wasn't half bad! It was almost... dare I say... necessary! Tell me what you think, and puh-leeze send me your ideas!**


	11. Chapter 10

**You know what? This brilliant idea just hit me. First off, let me tell you that there are two chapters left. And if you like Troypay then you are gonna lu-uuuuuuve this chapter. Second off, THERE'S A SEQUEL! WAHOO! Party party! Please! Please send me ideas!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Chuck Taylor's, _Wicked_, Axe**

"I'm really sorry that this didn't work out, Sharpay." Megan sagged as I looked from the tunnel to my plane and back to Megan and Kristin standing before me. But I knew she wasn't really sorry. Or _was _she? But it was too late at night for me to think straight and it was _Christmas freakin' Eve_. The airport was deserted excluding the people working behind restaurant counters, and at that point, all I wanted to do was go home and fall asleep in my own bed. But then I realized that Gabriella would be sleeping in it. Unless she was sleeping in Troy's. Now _that _would be a Christmas present. Megan wrapped me in a hug as my flight was announced. And as I stood at the entrance to the cooridors, I looked back to Megan Hilty and Kristin Chenoweth, knowing that they had big dreams and a lot of success in front of them. Knowing that they would never understand what it felt like to be turned down. Part of me wanted to stay in Chicago and beg on my knees for another chance. But another part _just wanted to go home_.

I listened back to the CD I was given of my performance. And there was nothing wrong! Was it the way I _looked? _I paused. There was no way _that _could've been the reason. The longer the flight took home, the more I missed everyone, even Gabriella. But that feeling quickly washed away at the memory of Troy hanging up on me and forgetting to say goodbye. I knew they were small things to be angry at him for, but they could always turn into something extreme. Like falling in love with someone else.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dropped to my knees, rummaging through my backpack for my house keys. It was officially Christmas morning, 1:12 AM, and I didn't want to wake anyone up, but I was caught in the fresh falling snow and didn't want to ruin my suede tan jacket anymore. After struggling with the keys numerous times, I finally crashed through the door, bringing little piles of snow with me. I looked down at my wet pink Chuck Taylor's and debated on airing them out and giving them to Gabriella as a second Christmas present. I decided against it when I entered the living room. I gasped at the looming green Christmas tree in the middle of the room and the strong scent of pine. Strings of lights were strung from each branch, and a few wrapped boxes sat under the tree. I brought two boxes out of my backpack and set them under the tree. But I still had no present for Troy...

"Playing Santa, huh?" a voice asked quietly behind me. I twirled around and saw a familiar dark outline. "Merry Christmas." I could hear the smile in his voice, and I suddenly felt guilty for not trying harder to find a Christmas present for Troy. But he deserved it... right? I mean, why would he want my present when he had _Gabriella's? _I suddenly felt angry at Troy again. I let my backpack drop to the floor and hoped he could see the scowl on my face in the darkness. He made his way towards me.

"Isn't Gabriella getting _lonely _upstairs?" I snarled and took a step back, avoiding his eyes.

"I don't think so..." he answered. "She's been asleep since ten. Something about Christmas anticipation..." he shrugged. I rolled my eyes and brushed past him. But not fast enough for him to grab my wrist. "What's up? You seem sort of... angry. And how was yout trip?" he asked with genuine interest.

"Oh, so _now _you notice that I was gone?" my voice became louder.

"What are you talking about? Of course I noticed you were gone." Troy kept his voice under control, unlike me, who was ready to explode. After being rejected by _him_, then by stardom, I was really fed up. I tore my wrist away from him. "Sharpay... what's wrong?"

"Oh, I'll tell you what's wrong." my words were sharp and harsh. "I was practically booed off stage by the _Wicked _creative team, I couldn't find you a present, _and my shoes are ruined!_" I whined. Troy fell silent. He didn't care about important things like shoes.

"That's it?" he asked. That wasn't even the start.

"You want more? You totally ignored me when I asked you out, you're probably sleeping with Gabriella, and..." I started up again, but he interrupted.

"Hold on... _what?_" the confused look on his face was priceless. But I was too frazzled to enjoy it. I took a few deep breaths, determined to complete my thoughts and just flat-out tell Troy Bolton what was on my mind. "Sharpay... when did you ask me out? And what makes you think that I'm with Gabriella?" I didn't answer him. I looked back to the beautifully done Christmas tree and felt out of place. It was like everyone was moving on without me. "Sharpay?"

My moodswings were severe. "Good night Troy." I said quietly. But my feet were planted firmly. Before I knew it, Troy was in front of me, one hand on my arm. I was quiet and defeated.

"Do... do you _like _me, Sharpay?" he asked. I turned my face from him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Bolton." I crossed my arms over my chest to create a barrier between us. My face was warm from embarrassment, and the dark night covered it up perfectly. "It was a one time thing, and I'm pretty sure you're happy with _Gabriella_." I emphasized on her name. I paused at hearing Troy chuckle. It turned into a laugh. "This isn't funny." I snapped. "I _knew _I shouldn't have told you." I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and frowned. I had gone from angry to whiny to upset and back to severly pissed. "Just face it Troy. I _love _you. But I guess your too _immature _or _scared _to understand what love really is." That shut him up. "Good night. And oh... _Merry Christmas_." I hoped my words would stick with him as I brushed past him again. But he was right at my heels. As I made it to the staircase landing, he spun me around.

"Troy Bolton isn't afraid of _anything_." he stated. "Not even Ice Princesses." I was about to say something in protest when I felt his hands make their way around my waist. My hips were pressed against his and the two words no one had the courage to ever say to me escaped his lips. No, not I love you or anything. "For once, Sharpay, shut up." And almost like he was obligated to, he promptly pressed his lips to mine, and I melted into his touch. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He pulled his lips away from mine and leaned farther into me and whispered into my ear, "If anyone knows love, it's Troy Bolton." that made me smile. He pulled me into his arms again and I brought my legs around his waist, where he skillfully carried me up the spiral staircase.

Recieving the ultimate Christmas present.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was below zero outside. But the heat where I was was unbearable. I quickly collected my senses and groggily sat up in bed. Quickly enough to realize that I wasn't even in my own room. The air was thick with arousal and the smell of Axe clouded my head. I fell back down again, assuring myself that this was all a dream, and maybe with a few more hours of sleep... I immediately sat back up, finally realizing why the room looked so familiar. I was sleeping in Troy's bed. Across the room, his window was filled with the picture of the milky grey Christmas morning sky. I drew my knees to my chest to realize my lack of clothing. "Oh, shit." I whispered to myself and wrapped myself in his think cream comforter.

Troy turned to face me. His eyes were barely open and a satisfied smile tugged at his lips. "Hey." he said quietly before pulling me to him. "What time is it?" he asked into my hair. I was panicked. Did anyone else know that I had _spent the night with Troy Bolton? _I could see my pile of discarded clothes by the door and instantly remembered the night before. Oh, shit. A sudden banging came at his door.

"Troy! Wake up!" I could hear Ryan's muffled shout. "It's Christmas freakin' morning! And is Sharpay home? Her backpack is at the door..." I froze, remembering leaving my bag at the front hall when I finally got the door opened. "And she's not in her room." Troy suddenly came alive, springing from bed and pulling on clothes. "Troy?"

"Um... _no, _I haven't seen her!" he lied. "Maybe she went shopping?" I rolled my eyes at his stupid excuse. Every shop in the greater New York area had probably closed down thanks to the Holidays. He quickly realized his mistake and slapped a palm to his forehead. He had screwed this one up. He opened the door a crack. "Uhh... I mean..." he searched for the correct words. "Are you sure it's her backpack?" the gig was up.

"Open up." Ryan laughed. He knew. I buried myself under his sheets in embarrassment. "Sharpay, what are you doing in... oh..." he finished. He finally understood. I pulled the sheets from my head just to scream at him.

"Get out!" this was mortifying. Once the door slammed shut, Troy turned to me, nervously buttoning up his shirt. "Do... you think last night was a mistake?" I asked quietly, pulling his sheets tighter against my body. "Because I don't." I shook my head shyly.

His cheeks turned red at the thought of the night before. "No!" he answered quickly. "Last night... I finally let out my breath." he smiled warmly before slipping out of the room. I waited until I heard his feet against the metal of the staircase before pulling a pillow to my face and screaming into it in excitement.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Everything I said this morning was true." he whispered into my ear. I was sitting on the cold floor by the Christmas tree, waiting for Ryan and Gabriella to come inside from the snow. I believed him, but was too shy to look his way. He turned me his way. "Honestly. And I'm sorry if I didn't notice earlier..."

"It's fine." I shrugged. Fighting the smile that was making its way onto my lips. He gave a sigh of relief before pulling me towards him and covering his mouth with mine. But I was too distracted from the thought of Gabriella ever finding out to notice Troy's tongue prying my lips apart.

**Must... cure... WRITER'S BLOCK! Someone HELP! Oh, yeah, PLEASE leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 11

**AHH! It's the last chapter! Man, I don't want to believe it! Thanxz to all of you faithful reviewers who saved my ass by giving me some friggin' brillian ideas! Now, onto the chapter, before I start crying...**

**Disclaimer- I don't own- Serendipity's, _Wicked_, Joe Mantello, the Oriental Theater and High School Musical**

The bright orange flames from the candles that lined our table lit up Troy's eyes beatifully. So beautifully that I got lost in them and didn't notice my bell sleeve had fallen into a flame as I raised my hot cocoa. "Sharpay!" Ryan snatched my arm away from the fire knocking my mug out of my hands. The warm drink extinguished six of the ten candles on our table and hot cocoa dripped in all directions. Whoops. "You almost caught on fire!" Ryan rolled his eyes as I placed napkins on the table hoping to soak up the mess. I glanced to Troy and even in the dim lighting, I could see him trying to suppress his laughter. He would have found it funnier if he knew that _he _was the reason I had singed by sleeve.

"Hey! You ruined my Christmas present to you!" Gabriella joked next to Troy. I rolled my eyes and looked to the black mark that skidded up the forearm of the material.

"Better it than _me_." I forced my laughter. I still felt oh-so guilty about the night before and she was making me feel guiltier by breaking our raw Honey Nut Cheerios diet and treating us to Serendipity's on Christmas evening. I looked back to Troy, seeing the remorse in his eyes reflect off of the remaining orange flame. I stood up from our booth and everyone looked to me. "I'm going to step outside." I announced, hoping that the chilly, crisp air would awake my senses and clear the guilt from my conscience.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Troy added, throwing on his coat. As we made it to the doors, I glanced over my shoulder to see Gabriella smile and wave to us. I sighed and pushed the door open, stepping into the winter evening. "By the way..." Troy began fishing through his jacket pockets. "This... belongs to you." he grinned as he yanked his hand out of his pocket and a ball of pink fabric was tucked into his fist. He tossed it to me.

"Troy!" I wailed in embarrassment and looked around to see if any passers had seen him throw me my underwear. I quickly buried it into my deepest poaket and let my face turn crimson.

"What? I just wanted to see you smile." he shrugged, probably noticing the grin creeping onto my face. "I haven't seen you do that in a while." I immediately thought of Gabriella and began walking down the sidewalk. He followed at my side. "Have you told Gabriella?" he asked.

"No!" I snapped. "And I _never _will." I felt my face become warm despite the freezing air. I hugged myself as we passed a line of trees strung with lights. Troy pulled me to him and sighed.

"So, what would you say was the most important thing you learned from auditioning for _Wicked?_" Troy asked me suddeny. It had been the first time since I came home that I had thought of being rejected and felt sorry for myself all over again.

"I learned to savor that _one moment_." I looked down at my shoes and sighed. "Because you never know when it's going to be snatched away." Troy caught on to how useless I felt when I was turned down, and squeezed me tighter. "All of that, and I still don't have a job. Didn't I go through all of that to be able to pay the month's rent or something?" I shrugged at my own question.

The cold air suddenly became a cold wind, and people walking on the sidewalks pulled up their collars and hugged themselves for protection from the cold. Troy suddenly stopped walking. "What?" I asked under his arm.

"Did you feel that?" he asked, looking up at the dark sky. He went silent. I sudennly felt a light flutter of coldness on my cheek and wiped it away. Several more came, landing on my face. "First snow of the winter. It's pretty late." he looked down to me and I saw the snow flakes that laced through his lashes. I smiled, looking up to see the snow fall becoming heavier.

And I actually had a reason to be happy: I wasn't being forced.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dipped my hand into the popcorn bolw like I had the first night Gabriella slept in my room. Except this time it was in my lap, leaving no space between Troy and I. "Fast forward." I pouted as Glinda began singing _Popular _on the screen. Troy gripped the remote in his hand. "Troy!" his eyes stayed fixed on the screen. I plugged my ears and closed my eyes, not wanting to relive my embarrassing audition. I suddenly felt Troy hands fumbling with my jeans and screamed, fingers still in my ears. "God, Troy, why are guys always thinking about sex?" I screeched, pulling my hands away from my ears.

"Your phone is ringing!" Troy let out an exhasperated sigh. "I may be a guy, Sharpay, but I'm not always horny." But I had already brought my phone to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked into my cell phone, elbowing Troy as hard as I could in the ribs, hoping he would turn down the volume. He playfully doubled over in pain and I giggled, almost missing who was on the other end.

"Sharpay? What happened? I leave you alone for one second, and the next thing I know, you're on a flight back to New Mexico." the familiar voice on the other end explained to me.

"I'm sorry... who is this?" I asked as I slipped off of the couch and crawled toward the screen, hoping to turn down the volume manually.

"This is Joe. Joe Mantello. Is that _Popular _I hear in the background?" he chuckled and I turned red in embarrassment. "Where are you?" he asked.

"I took the liberty of coming home after my 'audition malfunction'." I confessed. Joe was silent on the other end. "Hello?" I asked again. He finally laughed.

"You're kidding, aren't you. _You? _Are you saying that we didn't like your audition?" he continued before I had the chance to answer. "Because my phone's been ringing off the hook with agents who saw your audition and want to 'bring you to the top'." I froze, close to dropping the phone.

"Seriously?" I screeched.

"Please don't scream," Joe said quietly. " I have a headache from all of the ringing phones and screaming agents wanting to know about _you_." he sighed. "So what do you say? You think you can swing by my office after New Year's?" he asked. Everything was happening so quickly. Ryan and Gabriella were probably dead in sleep, so there was no one to consult... "Sharpay?"

"But I'm back in New York." I explained looking to Troy with wild eyes.

"I guess we'll have to move you into an apartment down here." he said, as if it was obviously the only choice. "Do we have a contract?" Before I had a chance of screaming, 'Yes!', I fell back onto the couch next to Troy. Everything was becoming unreal again.

"I don't know..." I tapped my chin. "I need to talk to my roommates about this. And maybe my parents. Do you think I could call later?" I asked.

"Agreed." Joe sealed the deal. "And Sharpay... this is the opportunity of a lifetime. Take the chance." I could hear his smile on the other end before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Troy asked immediately. He finally paused the movie to listen. I looked him square in the eye, wondering how to break the news to him. That maybe I was leaving this place behind. "What?" he gave me his boyish grin, making it even harder. I slowly took in my breath and let it out. I looked to him once more.

"Nothing." I lied. "It was nothing." I rested my head against his chest as he pressed play on the movie. I looked to the screen, knowing that it would one day be _me _behind the plasma of the screen or standing on the glossed stage of the Oriental Theater. But just for the night, I took what I had learned from Joe and turned it into my reality: To live in that _one moment_. Before it got snatched away.

**WHAAAAA! I don't want it to be over! But have no fear! Sequel is HERE! Leave a review! Tell me if you're just as beaten up that it's over! Thanxz again to all of your frickin' brilliant reviewers! You're all... well... FRICKIN' BRILLIANT!**


End file.
